


He Never Did

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drunk Texting, F/M, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, Language, Post-Break Up, Rare Pairings, Sexting, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:08:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26545012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Hermione knows she shouldn't answer him, but her resolve always crumbles when it comes to Adrian.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Adrian Pucey
Comments: 15
Kudos: 36
Collections: Harry Potter Rare Pair Bingo: Round Two!, RAREHPBINGO





	He Never Did

**Author's Note:**

> This little drabble was written for:  
> HP Rare Pair Bingo T035 drunk texting - angst/hurt comfort  
> Rare HP Bingo square G4: Adrian Pucey
> 
> I want to give a huge thanks to starrnobella for looking this over. Any remaining mistakes are my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone recognisable from the HP world and I am not making any money off of this. The plot is my own.

AP: I miss you.

Hermione looked down at the words on her screen. Rolling over, she glanced at the clock. Two in the morning… Sighing, she realised this meant one thing. Adrian was drunk. Her fingers itched to text him back, but she knew that if she did, she’d fall back into it with him, something that she was trying very hard to do. 

So taking a deep breath, she put her phone down and closed her eyes. Hopefully, Adrian would get the hint and go to bed himself. 

AP: I wish you were in bed with me right now.  
AP: I miss the taste of you…  
AP: Come on, little bird, I know you’re up

The use of his pet name caused a rush of emotions to stir within her. She was doing her best to ignore him, but with each text he sent, she felt her control slipping. Her phone vibrated again and against his better judgement, she looked at the screen.

AP: I think about you all the time you know…

Biting her lower lip, she knew that she shouldn’t, but she quickly typed up a response. She wanted to be snarky because he was the one that had ended things with her. 

HG: Is that why you’re texting me in the middle of the night?  
AP: Do you remember the time we fucked in your office at the Ministry? I remember you had bruises from the edge of your desk… Sorry about that…

Hermione nearly dropped her phone. Closing her eyes, she tried to push away the memory of Adrian firmly fucking her on the desk. He had come into her office, eyes blazing with desire, and she had been helpless to resist. The mere thought of how he bent her over and fucked her roughly sent a chill over her skin. She swallowed the lump in her throat. 

HG: Are you drunk, Adrian?  
AP: You didn’t answer my question, little bird… Do you remember?  
HG: Answer mine first.  
AP: Yes, went out with the boys

She considered closing her phone and going back to bed. This was a bad idea, and in the morning, she would hate herself for texting him back. Truth be told, she missed Adrian more than she cared to admit, and she still loved him, despite her own attempts not to. 

AP: Come on, answer the question.  
HG: Yes  
AP: Mmmmmmmmmm  
HG: Go to bed, Adrian  
AP: Come on, little bird  
HG: Go to bed.  
AP: What are you wearing?

Hermione covered her face with her arm. Her skin was warm and her body longed for Adrian’s touch… 

Her phone began to buzz. Looking, she saw that he was calling her. Licking her lips, she answered, “Hello.”

“Little bird,” he purred in her ear. “There’s my good girl, how come you didn’t answer my message?”

“Adrian, you’re drunk, go to bed,” Hermione said again. 

“Nah, I need to get off.”

“So you’re calling me? Haven’t you tortured me enough?” She said, swallowing around the lump in her throat.

“Baby, don’t be like that.”

“I don’t like when you call me that,” she snapped.

“Right, you don’t like baby, but I do know what you like, _little bird_ ,” he said, his voice husky. “Now be a good girl and tell me what you’re wearing.”

“Clothes,” she said flatly.

“Come on, you gotta give me more than that,” Adrian begged.

“Some shorts and my nightshirt. The type with buttons going up the middle to hold it together.”

She could pick up on Adrian’s light panting.

"Keep going..."  


Deciding to go along with it, Hermione didn't mind torturing him for a while. "I'm starting to remove it. Slowly, the white buttons are slipping free from their catches. The windows are open and it's a bit too cold to be stripping down."

She could practically hear him purring on the other end.

"Are your nipples hard?"

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Hermione teased.

“Very much so,” Adrian groaned.

“Hard and begging for your touch,” Hermione said, licking her lips. And they were.

“I miss you,” Adrian said, his voice cracking. “Fuck, Hermione, I miss you so much.” His voice was so raw and needy that she almost wondered if he was crying. At least, it sounded like he was close to it.

The sound of her actual name on his lips almost undid her. She swallowed, trying to fight the tears that were gathering in the corners of her eyes.

“I need you, Hermione,” he said, his voice cracking. “Fuck, I need you here with me. I know I sound sentimental and shit and maybe I am a little drunk but I miss you.”

“You won’t miss me in the morning when you're sober,” Hermione said into the phone, feeling her heart break again.

“Hermione,” Adrian half-moaned. “Don’t say that.”

“You and I both know it’s true, Adrian,” Hermione whispered. “In the morning, you won’t want anything to do with me.”

“I’ll call you in the morning,” Adrian promised. “I’ll show you, Hermione. I still love you, little bird, and I’m gonna prove it to you.”

“Goodnight, Adrian,” Hermione said, hanging up on him before he could say anything else he didn’t mean. She shut her phone off so she wouldn’t hear if he texted her or tried to call her back.

Closing her eyes, she cried herself to sleep because she knew, deep down, that it was always the same. Tomorrow would come, and Adrian wouldn’t call…

He never did.


End file.
